Luces del norte
by Shennya
Summary: Modern AU. Bilbo conoce a Dis y a Vili, durante uno de los viajes de aquella pareja a Inglaterra e inmediatamente se hace amigo de ellos. Así que cuando Dis lo invita a pasar unos días en Erebor, para unirse a las festividades que se organizan por el Día de Durin, Bilbo acepta con gusto. Pero él no tiene idea de que su viaje lo va a llevar a conocer al rey de Erebor. Bagginshield.
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins no creía en el destino, claro, le gustaban las historias de magia y fantasía, pero estaba perfectamente consciente de que el mundo real no funcionaba de esa manera. Todo seguía reglas específicas y no existían esas cosas como el hilo rojo del destino o las almas gemelas… Por supuesto que no, además, a él menos que a nadie le sucedían cosas interesante. No, jamás.

Aún así, aquel día en que comenzaba a desatarse una tormenta, Bilbo sintió que algo había cambiando dentro de él. Alguien tocó a su puerta, a la puerta a la que nadie se había acercado en años, porque Bilbo no tenía amigos… tenía algunos compañeros en la biblioteca en la que trabajaba, pero jamás podría llamarlos amigos. No tenía familia, ya que su padre y su madre habían muerto años atrás y los parientes que le quedaban no eran de su agrado.

Así que estaba solo y por ello el sonido detrás de la puerta fue aún más extraño. Era de noche, demasiado tarde como para pensar en que podría ser un vendedor, además, la lluvia ahuyentaría cualquier persona que decidiera acercarse.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad, aquella sensación ilógica que le decía que algo iba a cambiar pronto lo hizo acercarse y abrir sin pensarlo mucho más tiempo.

-Hola, sé que es difícil de creer esto… pero estamos perdidos. Es nuestro primer viaje a Inglaterra y perdieron nuestras maletas, no tenemos a dónde ir –la mujer se veía apenada. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño, mientras que el hombre que la acompañaba era rubio y alto; una sonrisa de disculpa se dibujó en su rostro-. Me llamo Dis y él es Vili, mi marido.

Bilbo no supo por qué, pero le agradaba aquella pareja y contra todas las reglas de seguridad y confianza que él mismo se había forjado, decidió dejarlos pasar. Entonces Dis le platicó de todos los problemas que habían pasado al llegar hasta ahí, parecía que la mala suerte los había acompañado desde que salieron de Erebor. Bilbo había escuchado de aquel país lejano, aunque jamás le había dado curiosidad visitarlo, aunque no veía mucho las noticias, siempre escuchaba a sus compañeros hablar sobre alguna que otra noticia sobre la realeza de aquel país.

Nada que le interesara, por supuesto. Él no veía mucho la televisión, usaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre leyendo, lo que probablemente fuera una de las razones por las que no tenía muchos amigos.

Así que Bilbo decidió hacer una excepción con aquella pareja e hizo lo que nunca hubiera hecho años atrás: los invitó a quedarse en su casa mientras resolvían lo de las maletas y encontraban un hotel donde quedarse.

Las maletas llegaron dos días después, sin embargo, Bilbo había disfrutado tanto la compañía de aquella pareja, que los invitó a quedarse un poco más y dar un recorrido por la ciudad, incluso los llevó a la biblioteca en la que trabajaba, Dis parecía fascinada con el lugar.

-Así que… Bilbo –comenzó ella, mientras caminaba por la sección de novelas de romance. Se esforzó por hablar en un tono muy bajo-, decías que tienes trabajando aquí varios años y… ¿no tienes familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Pareja?

Aunque no respondió con palabras, su contestación fue un simple encogimiento de hombros, nunca había pensado que su vida podría sonar triste o solitaria, pero ahora que alguien más trataba de indagar en ella, notó que no le agradaba mucho decirlo en voz alta.

Por alguna razón, Dis sonrió y, como si su marido reconociera aquel gesto, le lanzó una mirada y negó con la cabeza. Le dijo algo en Khuzdul, a lo que ella simplemente respondió guiñándole.

-Bueno, espero que nos puedas considerar tus amigos.

Bilbo sintió una sonrisa sincera dibujarse en su rostro, asintió con la cabeza y por alguna razón, se sintió mejor aquel día.

Pero los días que Dis y Vili iban a pasar en Inglaterra se terminaron y Bilbo tuvo que aceptar que tendría que volver a su vida solitaria. Iba a ser algo difícil.

Insistió en llevarlos hasta el aeropuerto y, después de despedirse, antes de que ellos se dieran la vuelta y esperaran el anuncio de su vuelo, Bilbo decidió preguntar algo que seguía girando en su cabeza sin dejarlo descansar.

-¿Por qué decidieron tocar en mi casa? –preguntó con curiosidad- Hay muchas en esa calle, pero, por alguna razón ustedes...

-Es algo muy simple, pero a la vez extraño, por lo menos para ti. Podría decirse que fue como una corazonada –respondió Dis-. El símbolo en tu puerta es una bellota.

-Sí, mi madre lo talló. Le gustaban mucho las bellotas, los árboles y las flores –respondió, aunque todavía sin entender muy bien por qué eso los había hecho acercarse a su casa.

Dis pareció ver su confusión porque continuó:- Las bellotas se convierten en árboles de roble y ese árbol en particular es el escu… es decir, significa mucho para mi familia. Y… no lo sé, simplemente pensé que la persona que viviera detrás de aquella puerta podría ayudarnos, eso es todo.

Después de ello pasaron muchos días, los cuales se hicieron cada vez más aburridos para Bilbo. No era que no apreciara la vida que llevaba: su sillón, sus libros e incluso los tés que se preparaba en las tardes, pero, después de haber conocido a Dis y a Vili, había quedado un extraño anhelo en su corazón.

Sin embargo, una mañana las cosas volvieron a cambiar; Bilbo recibió una llamada de Dis en la que ella le insistía en que fuera a visitarlos a Erebor. Se acercaba el Día de Durin, el cual era un día muy importante en aquel país y que siempre se festejaba con fuegos artificiales, bailes y cenas hermosos.

-Te mereces unas vacaciones, Bilbo –ella insistió-. Vamos, te puedes quedar en nuestra casa. Sólo por unos días.

Lo que Dis no sabía era que no necesitaba mucho para convencerlo, Bilbo, sin estar del todo consciente de ello, había esperado aquella invitación desde hacía mucho tiempo. Necesitaba sentirse como en una de las historias que leía, sentía que necesitaba algo de aventura en su vida.

-De acuerdo –dijo, pero se negó a permitir que Dis y Vili fueran por él al aeropuerto, así que les pidió la dirección de su casa-. ¿Estás segura que tienen espacio para mí?

Dis se rió y Bilbo no pudo entender exactamente por qué.

-Mi casa… nuestra casa no es tan pequeña, Bilbo –dijo ella.

-No quise decir eso –trató de explicar, pero se rindió y le aseguró que estaría ahí al día siguiente.

* * *

Jamás se había imaginado que las cosas podrían ir mal. Estaba cansado y hambriento y, a pesar de que el vuelo se le había hecho interminable, había llegado antes de lo esperado. Por si fuera poco, el taxi que lo llevaba lo dejó en una de las calles más elegantes, frente a una casa que más bien parecía mansión, cuyo jardín se extendía alrededor de ella por algunos metros a su alrededor. Era impresionante, pero había algo extraño en ella.

-Si viene de algún periódico, le advierto desde ahora, no pierda su tiempo, la familia real no da entrevistas y el rey detesta a los reporteros –le aconsejó el hombre antes de volver a encender el motor.

Bilbo no tuvo tiempo de hacer ninguna otra pregunta, porque el taxi ya había desaparecido.

-Fantástico, me equivoqué de dirección –comentó para sí. Era muy temprano en la mañana y el cielo estaba grisáceo, probablemente comenzaría a llover pronto y Bilbo tendría que encontrar un lugar donde quedarse o buscar otro taxi.

Sin embargo, decidió observar con mayor atención el lugar antes de irse. Porque, aunque volvió a verificar la dirección que tenía anotada y coincidía con la que veía frente a sí, no era posible que Dis viviera con la familia real. Por supuesto que no. Él sabría si se hubiese encontrado con la princesa de Erebor.

Así que se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse, más tarde, después de que encontrara algo para comer, le hablaría nuevamente y le pediría que pasaran por él. Porque, para su mala suerte, estaba completamente perdido.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba lentamente, mientras observaba la reja negra que se encontraba en la entrada de la propiedad y los extraños símbolos dibujados en la parte superior del muro que rodeaba la mansión, Bilbo alcanzó a escuchar pasos, alguien estaba corriendo por la calle. Giró su cabeza para poder ver qué o quién era lo que se acercaba a él, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear porque todo su cuerpo chocó contra algo duro y sus piernas se doblaron por el impacto, provocando que cayera irremediablemente.

Pero su cuerpo no hizo contacto con el suelo. Aunque el impacto lo había dejado un poco mareado y ciertamente ahora se encontraba tirado sobre el pavimento, su cabeza y su cintura estaba protegidas por algo que Bilbo creyó que eran… ¿brazos? ¿Qué? Estaba tan confundido que cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, pensó que el cielo se había despejado, aunque el cielo no tenía un color de azul tan profundo ni tan hermoso, no que él recordara.

-¿Estás bien?

Se dio cuenta, entonces, tras escuchar esa maravillosa voz profunda, que lo que estaba viendo no era el cielo, sino un par de ojos azules. Sacudió su cabeza, ya que su visión estaba borrosa todavía. Y al lograr observar con mayor atención, logró ver que aquellos ojos pertenecían a un rostro atractivo, enmarcado por una barba espesa y un cabello negro, aunque Bilbo se dio cuenta que ese cabello tenía algunos hilos plateados en él. Aún así el hombre era impresionante.

Y Bilbo se molestó consigo mismo por fijarse en cosas así en un momento como ese. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que los brazos que lo rodeaban eran fuertes, los músculos estaban tensos a su alrededor.

Gracias a un milagro, Bilbo se las arregló para responder a la pregunta del ridículamente apuesto extraño.

-Lo siento, no te vi –se disculpó él y, para desgracia de Bilbo, el hombre sonrió ampliamente, todavía con su cuerpo sobre el de él. Y Bilbo se molestó al recordar lo mal que lo había pasado en el camino hasta allá, pero se enojó más con aquella simple frase. Por supuesto que alguien como él no iba a ver a un simple bibliotecario como él.

-Por supuesto que no –concedió, rechinando los dientes. Se recordó que aquella reacción era ridícula y que no debía molestarse por algo así, pero era demasiado tarde-. Estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos quiere permanecer aquí todo el día, así que… ¿podrías quitarte de encima de mí?

El hombre parpadeó, como si apenas recordara que se encontraban en aquella situación. Bilbo lo vio asentir, así como vio su rostro encenderse de rojo, aunque probablemente ello era debido a que había estado corriendo. Sin embargo, el hombre no actuó como él esperaba, sino que se incorporó un poco y sin soltar a Bilbo, logró levantarse y cargar a Bilbo al mismo tiempo, para después depositarlo con cuidado frente a él. Bilbo se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían firmemente aferradas a su cintura y se ruborizó.

-Ya puedes soltarme –gruñó, sin reconocer su propio tono de voz. Estaba siendo injusto, lo sabía, pero le molestaba que aquel extraño fuera tan atractivo y seguía enojado por su mala suerte.

Él sonrió.

-Todavía estás mareado –explicó, como si aquello justificara su cercanía-, no quisiera que te volvieras a caer.

Bilbo se ruborizó aún más, pero esta vez su rubor era de enojo.

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien! –exclamó. Sabía que venía una explosión, pero no pudo controlarse- ¡Y no gracias a ti, por cierto! ¡Deberías fijarte en el camino cuando decides salir a correr!

El hombre parpadeó, pero no lo soltó.

-¿Me estás reclamando… a mí? –cuestionó, aunque no se veía molesto, sino algo sorprendido.

-Tú tuviste la culpa –insistió Bilbo, dando un paso hacia atrás para liberarse, afortunadamente él lo dejó ir. Pero cuando logró ver los brazos del hombre, se dio cuenta que estaba herido, probablemente había recibido todo el impacto de la caída al tratar de protegerlo.

_Al tratar de protegerlo. _Bilbo se mordió el labio, sintiéndose injusto en ese momento. ¿Por qué le estaba gritando si él, aunque sí había tenido la culpa, no había hecho más que ayudarlo?

-¿No sabes quién soy? –preguntó el extraño, todavía como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Como si Bilbo fuera un nuevo espécimen que acababa de aparecer en la tierra.

¿Qué? ¿Era alguien famoso? ¿Una especie de modelo? De cualquier manera, parecía alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con alguien tan molesto como Bilbo. Por supuesto, ¿por qué alguien así tendría que tratar con alguien tan simple e irritable como él? Seguramente tendría una pareja que estuviera dispuesta a…

_Ya basta, Bilbo. _Se dijo, completamente fastidiado consigo mismo. Él no era ningún adolescente como para comportarse de aquella manera alrededor de un hombre atractivo.

-No tengo idea y no me interesa –resopló-, ni siquiera soy de aquí.

-Lo sé, se nota –comentó el hombre, divertido.

Bilbo frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Seguramente nada bueno, se dijo.

-Escucha, no tengo tiempo para seguir hablando, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Así que…

-¿Tú no tienes tiempo para alguien como yo? –el hombre arqueó las cejas.

-… me tengo que ir –continuó como si el otro no hubiese hablado-, ha sido… no, en realidad no puedo decir que ha sido un placer y estoy seguro que tú tampoco puedes decir lo mismo.

-Te sorprenderías.

Bilbo no quiso ver la sonrisa que se volvía a dibujar en aquel rostro o corría el riesgo de quedarse como idiota un rato más, observándolo atentamente y comenzó a caminar. Escuchó que el extraño decía algo más, pero lo ignoró por completo.

* * *

Bilbo suspiró un poco más feliz al saborear su té, después de haber comido su desayuno. La cafetería con la que se había topado era bastante acogedora y ahí se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Aunque tarde o temprano tendría que llamar a Dis y admitir que estaba completamente perdido.

Se removió en el asiento con ganas de quedarse en aquel lugar unas horas más, pero sabía que tendría que moverse pronto. Se distrajo al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta principal y con el murmullo colectivo que comenzó cuando el siguiente cliente entró…

Bilbo casi escupe su té, ¡era él! De pronto, todas las miradas permanecieron sobre el recién llegado y aunque Bilbo no podía culparlos por ello, se le hacía un poco exagerado la fascinación y constante atención que le brindaban las demás personas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la mirada de él giraba en el lugar, como si buscara algo… o a alguien. Instintivamente Bilbo se agachó en su asiento, por supuesto, era ridículo que lo buscara a él y, aún así, no podía arriesgarse. Dejó algunos billetes sobre la mesa y se dirigió discretamente hacia la segunda entrada. Afortunadamente, todos estaban bastante distraídos como para notarlo.

Se sintió mucho mejor cuando notó el aire fresco del exterior y decidió, después de caminar un rato, que era momento de llamar a Dis, sin embargo, unos brazos lo tomaron de los hombros y lo giraron suavemente en la dirección contraria. Cuando sus zapatos volvieron a tocar el suelo, se dio cuenta que estaba frente a aquel hombre, otra vez.

-Estás huyendo de mí –fue lo primero que aquella voz profunda dijo. Porque no era una pregunta, tampoco una afirmación era casi una acusación.

-Me estás siguiendo –replicó Bilbo, logrando que el extraño parpadeara y se… ¿ruborizara?

Por supuesto, era tan absurdo, que él espero a que el hombre lo negara, en lugar de ello, lo vio desviar la mirada.

-Era mi única opción –dijo, como si fuera excusa suficiente.

-Pudiste haberme dejado ir –sugirió Bilbo.

-Nunca.

Bilbo no tuvo tiempo para analizar aquella respuesta, porque un grupo de personas se acercó a ellos. No, a ellos no, a él. Tal vez si era famoso después de todo, así que Bilbo aprovechó la confusión y logró escapar.

* * *

Dis y Vili lograron encontrarlo y Bilbo ahora estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás de su carro, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

-No te sientas mal –le aseguró ella-, jamás habías estado en Erebor, es perfectamente normal perderse. Además esto es muy diferente a Inglaterra, para alguien de allá puede ser verdaderamente confuso al principio.

Quiso decir algo más, pero se interrumpió cuando la visión de la misma mansión que había dejado hacía unas horas lo sacudió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Viven cerca de la familia real? –preguntó, sorprendido.

Dis intercambió una mirada con su esposo que sólo logró inquietar a Bilbo aún más.

-En realidad, tal vez olvidamos mencionarte algo… Yo… nosotros vivimos ahí. Yo soy parte de la familia real.

-¿Olvidaste mencionar que eras una princesa? –parpadeó, sorprendido.

-No quise… intimidarte y ya que no me reconociste decidí que era mejor así, por el momento. Escucha, Bilbo, yo sigo siendo tu amiga, no importa el título con el que haya nacido, ¿de acuerdo?

Bilbo asintió, todavía sin poder creer que había conocido a una princesa sin siquiera notarlo.

* * *

Entrar a la mansión fue incluso más sorprendente que verla por fuera, incluso le pareció más grande ahora que la observaba con detenimiento. El vestíbulo se dividía una enorme escalera en dos vertientes, las cuales daban hacia la parte de arriba, a un pasillo que Bilbo se preguntó si tenía final. Estaba tan sorprendido que por un momento entró en pánico al darse cuenta de que no llevaba las maletas consigo, pero recordó que su equipaje llegaría después a esa dirección.

-Me gustaría presentarte a mi familia, pero no sé dónde se encuentra Frerin en estos momentos, Thorin probablemente esté demasiado ocupado en reuniones y haciendo papeleo y mis hijos…

-Lamento decirle, princesa, que está equivocada sobre su hermano –un hombre de cabello completamente blanco y barba espesa se acercó a ellos-, Thorin canceló todas sus reuniones del día de hoy…

-Balin ya te he dicho que me llames Dis, simplemente –comenzó la mujer, pero se interrumpió inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el hombre había dicho-. ¿Qué? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Thorin jamás haría algo así!

Balin se rió.

-El muchacho se ha estado comportando extraño toda la tarde. Regresó particularmente irritable de la calle, quejándose de las personas, murmurando entre dientes sobre la mala suerte con la que Durin lo maldijo…

Balin se interrumpió y dijo algo más en Khuzdul, tal vez para que Bilbo no le entendiera. No era que le molestara, después de todo no era asunto suyo lo que ocurriera en aquella familia, él sólo era un invitado.

Dis sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó.

Balin asintió.

-Así se comportaron tu abuelo y tu padre cuando finalmente pasó. Siempre comienza mal, toda tu familia tiene esa maldición sobre sus hombros –dijo él, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse.

-Es cierto –concedió Vili, observando a su mujer, la cual se ruborizó.

-¡Quiero verlo! –insistió Dis e hizo ademán de moverse, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Balin giraba la cabeza en dirección de una habitación que se encontraba del lado izquierdo del vestíbulo.

La puerta se abrió.

-Creo que no será necesario ir a buscarlo –dijo Balin.

-¡Oh, lo había olvidado! –Dis se giró hacia él-. Bilbo, por fin conocerás a mi hermano. Él es Thorin, rey de Erebor.

Y entonces Bilbo quiso correr, huir lejos y no regresar. Porque el hermano de Dis era precisamente el mismo hombre al que había acusado de seguirlo, al que había gritado y reclamado… el que había caído sobre él y lo había protegido de golpearse en la cabeza.

Fantástico, de todas las cosas estúpidas que pudo haber hecho… tenía que haberle gritado al rey de Erebor. Perfecto.

-¡Tú! –Por supuesto, Thorin lo reconoció inmediatamente y se acercó a él, provocando que Bilbo retrocediera. El rey sonrió y después frunció el ceño, al observar la reacción de él.

-¿Ya conocías a Bilbo, hermano? –preguntó Dis, confundida.

-Bilbo –repitió Thorin lentamente, con los ojos brillantes-, nunca pensé que aquel hombre escurridizo e irritable tuviera un nombre así.

-Yo… yo no sabía –comenzó Bilbo, ruborizándose. Sin embargo, se recuperó pronto y volvió a fruncir el ceño-. No fue culpa mía… ¡Tú caíste sobre mí!

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Dis, pero fue ignorada por completo.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Tienes razón –dando un paso hacia él. Parecía completamente divertido-. Perdóname.

Ahora se sentía peor, aquella disculpa lo hacía ver muy mal, considerando en cómo se había comportado antes.

-Sí… ehhh… acepto tu disculpa. Aunque tal vez yo… exageré un poco las cosas –admitió.

-¿Por qué huiste de mí? –preguntó Thorin y Bilbo sinceramente no quería responder a eso, no quería tener esa conversación en frente de tres personas más.

-No huí –pero sí lo había hecho. Incluso en aquellos momentos quería encontrar la entrada y salir de ahí. Porque era un cobarde.

-Podemos empezar de nuevo –sugirió Thorin y Bilbo asintió, lo que tal vez fue una mala idea porque sólo hizo que él se acercara más-. Me llamo Thorin Durinson y estoy a tu servicio.

Bilbo trató de no pensar mucho en aquella última frase, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando el hombre tomó su mano y la besó. Era una costumbre en aquel país, probablemente.

-Bilbo Baggins –respondió y no pudo decir más porque tenía seca la garganta. Logró liberar su mano y dar varios pasos hacia atrás. Thorin frunció el ceño.

Entonces el rey se dio cuenta que tenían audiencia y se giró hacia su hermana.

-¿Me puedes decir qué está pasando aquí? –exigió ella.

Thorin sonrió, mirando a Bilbo una vez más.

-Es una historia bastante interesante.

Por la forma en que su corazón dio un vuelco, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que estaba en muchos problemas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Bilbo estaba seguro de que no quería estar ahí cuando Thorin contaba la historia. Así que se dirigió a Vili y le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación? –preguntó él.

Bilbo asintió, agradecido, pero Thorin intervino, tomándolo del brazo gentilmente.

-Yo te llevaré.

_No, él no, por favor. _Pensó, no quería estar tan cerca de él, no ahora que su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos extraños. No en ese momento que su corazón latía tan fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Thorin no debía de ser tan atractivo y ciertamente él no tendría por qué pensar de esa manera acerca de un rey.

-No, hermano, me debes una explicación y no te puedes ir de aquí hasta que hables conmigo –intervino Dis y Bilbo se sintió profundamente agradecido con ella.

-Además tienes que arreglar el problema que tenemos debido a las reuniones que cancelaste. Recuerda que uno de los comerciantes del norte quería presentarte a su hija…

Thorin gruñó, como si aquello fuera una tortura. Bilbo se atrevió a observar su rostro, mientras él estaba distraído mirando a Balin con un ceño fruncido; por supuesto, su vida debía ser así todos los días, con ese físico y la posición que tenía uno de sus problemas tendría que ser el hecho de que probablemente todas las personas querían hacer que sus hijos e hijas desfilaran frente a sus ojos, esperando que él los eligiera.

Probablemente cualquier persona querría tener un familiar emparentado con la realeza.

No tardaría la persona que trajera a la pareja indicada y Thorin se decidiera, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, pensó Bilbo y no supo porque aquella sensación lo dejó triste.

Todo eso era, sencillamente, ridículo. Él sólo iba a pasar unos días ahí y regresaría a su vida normal y aburrida de siempre. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse alejado de Thorin.

-Parece que estás muy ocupado, así que mejor iré con Vili… -comenzó Bilbo, alejándose del rey, quien no parecía muy contento con ello.

-Espera, Bilbo…

-¡Nosotros lo llevamos!

Thorin se interrumpió al escuchar unas voces jóvenes provenientes del pasillo; Bilbo supuso que aquellos debían ser los hijos de Dis. El más grande se parecía más a su padre, con el cabello rubio, mientras que el otro tenía los ojos de su madre y el cabello oscuro aunque no tanto como el de Thorin. ¿Por qué todos en esa casa tenían que ser tan atractivos? Bilbo comenzaba a sentirse más como un insecto, una mancha que no queda en un lienzo en blanco.

Sin preguntar, los jóvenes se acercaron a Bilbo y lo tomaron de los brazos.

-Así que… tú debes ser Bilbo –dijo el rubio-, mi madre nos ha hablado de ti. Yo me llamo Fili.

-Y yo soy Kili –sonrió el otro, acariciando el cabello de Bilbo-, ¿todos los ingleses son como tú?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Bilbo, tratando de alejarse de los hermanos.

Sin embargo, Kili no pudo decir nada más, porque Thorin soltó una especie de gruñido a su espalda.

-No creo que esta sea la forma correcta de darle la bienvenida al amigo de su madre –dijo rechinando los dientes. Los tomó del brazo y los alejó de Bilbo.

Los hermanos parecían un poco intimidados, porque lo que Bilbo se preguntó si Thorin era demasiado duro con ellos.

-Sólo estábamos demostrándole que lo apreciamos –aseguró Kili, sonriendo con inocencia.

-La próxima vez asegúrense de no poner sus manos sobre él de esa manera –replicó Thorin.

Bilbo arqueó una ceja hacia ellos, sí, era cierto que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se acercara tanto a él cuando apenas lo conocía, pero no le parecía que aquellos dos hubiesen hecho algún daño tomándolo de los brazos o tocando su cabello.

Dis se rió y observó a su hermano con lo que parecía una expresión de compasión.

-De acuerdo, tío –dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono, agachando la mirada.

Bilbo sólo quería llegar a su habitación y descansar.

-Vamos, te llevaré –le dijo Vili y esta vez Bilbo no esperó a que hubiese otra interrupción y lo siguió.

La habitación en la que iba a dormir los días siguientes se encontraba en la planta alta, casi al final del pasillo, cerca de las habitaciones de Fili y Kili. De alguna manera, saber que la habitación de Thorin se encontraba lejos lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo.

Bilbo se sorprendió al llegar y encontrar sus maletas ahí; Vili le explicó que habían llegado unas horas antes que él y que las habían dejado ahí.

-Si no te gusta tenemos más habitaciones –dijo él.

-No, es perfecta, gracias –replicó Bilbo, porque sólo podía ver la cama y pensar en dormir. Había tenido un día tan largo que ni siquiera tenía energía para desempacar.

-Te dejaré para que descanses un poco –dijo Vili antes de irse.

Y lo primero que hizo Bilbo fue tirarse sobre la cama.

* * *

Se despertó dos veces aquella noche, una para cambiarse de ropa a algo mucho más cómodo y la otra porque tenía hambre. Pero la segunda vez que sus ojos se abrieron era de madrugada. Y se preguntó si podría escabullirse por el pasillo y llegar hasta la cocina para comer algo. Normalmente no haría algo tan irrespetuoso como aquello y se esperaría hasta la hora del desayuno, pero siempre había sido de buen apetito y se había saltado varias comidas por haberse quedado dormido.

Aquello era casi cuestión de vida o muerte.

Bilbo salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, podría decirse que era una habilidad que tenía, si quería pasar desapercibido podía hacerlo. Así que se las arregló para llegar hasta las escaleras sin despertar a nadie, además no traía zapatos por lo que se le hizo más fácil llegar hasta el vestíbulo sin ningún incidente. El piso estaba frío, pero él estaba acostumbrado a andar descalzo en su casa, así que no fue ningún problema.

Sin saber cómo, logró llegar hasta la cocina, él único inconveniente era que la luz estaba encendida, lo que significaba era que alguien ya se encontraba ahí. En otras circunstancias se hubiese regresado por donde venía, sin embargo, tenía demasiada hambre, así que decidió arriesgarse.

Por supuesto, tenía tan mala suerte que no le sorprendió al notar que la figura que estaba sentada frente a una mesa alargada, cerca del refrigerador y bebiendo lo que parecía café, perteneciera a quien menos deseaba encontrarse.

Se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia, ya que el hombre estaba volteado en otra dirección y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Entonces parpadeó y su cuerpo completo se giró hacia Bilbo. Y él recordó que probablemente era un completo desastre, su cabello siempre se veía desordenado cuando se levantaba, los pants que usaba para dormir le quedaban un poco grandes, así como la playera que traía en esos momentos y que se había deslizado de un lado, dejando descubierto uno de sus hombros. Si quería impresionar, ese era el peor momento para ello. Aunque, por supuesto, no le interesaba impresionar al rey de Erebor.

Los hermosos y profundos ojos azules de Thorin lo recorrieron lentamente de pies a cabeza y Bilbo se estremeció ante aquella mirada tan fija, que ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de arreglarse un poco. De pronto, Thorin tosió, como si se hubiese atragantado con el café y su rostro comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Bilbo, acercándose un poco.

-Sí, sí, gracias –dijo él, después de un rato. Bajó la mirada, como si quisiera evitar verlo de nuevo.

¿De verdad se veía tan mal? Sin embargo, Bilbo levantó la barbilla y decidió tragarse ese sentimiento de vergüenza que subió por su garganta. Se sintió más intimidado al darse cuenta de que, a pesar que Thorin estaba vestido informalmente, él lucía increíblemente atractivo. Volvió a carraspear y trató de ignorarlo. Se acomodó la playera, esperando que no se resbalara de nuevo y se acercó al refrigerador.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Thorin. Parecía como si de pronto su café se hubiese convertido en la cosa más fascinante del mundo, porque no apartaba su mirada de él.

-Tengo hambre –respondió simplemente Bilbo, lo cual arrancó una espectacular sonrisa de los labios de Thorin.

Aquello era completamente injusto.

-¿No hay problema si preparo algo? –preguntó entonces. Apenas acababa de llegar y ya quería usar la cocina como lo hacía con la suya, probablemente su padre estaría avergonzado de él en aquellos momentos.

-La cocina es toda tuya –respondió Thorin, sonriendo. De pronto parecía que el café se había vuelto aburrido porque ahora sus ojos estaban completamente sobre Bilbo.

Bilbo hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ignorarlo, pero tenía que admitir que era una tarea difícil. Así que se concentró en sacar el pan y los huevos. Pronto, con la mantequilla y el sartén encendido fue mucho más fácil fingir que no había ningún rey con los brazos sobre la mesa, descansando la barbilla sobre sus manos y observándolo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño viendo su programa favorito de televisión. Thorin tenía una sonrisa en los labios que debía estar prohibida.

-¿Quieres un poco? –le preguntó, a lo que Thorin parpadeó, como si lo tomara desprevenido y después asintió, lentamente.

Así que terminó haciendo pan francés, huevo revuelto y algo de tocino. Llenó dos platos y sacó un poco de jugo de naranja del refrigerador. Sabía que el rey lo había estado observando todo el tiempo, pero se concentró en su desayuno, por lo menos hasta que vio a Thorin probar un poco de su platillo y cerrar los ojos.

Después los abrió y observó a Bilbo con un brillo diferente en la mirada.

-Está delicioso.

Thorin lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad, casi como si las palabras hubiesen luchado por salir de sus labios, como si fuese algo inevitable que Bilbo luchó por no reírse. Sabía que cocinaba delicioso, le había comentado eso muchas veces, sin embargo, el cumplido de un rey siempre era bien recibido.

-Gracias.

Después de eso permanecieron un rato en silencio y Bilbo descubrió que no era incómodo estar junto a Thorin. Su presencia era suficiente para sentirse acompañado. Lo cual, por supuesto, era algo que estaba mal. Se suponía que evitaría su presencia no que lo invitaría a desayunar junto a él. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas?

-¿Tienes pareja?

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que Bilbo casi escupe el jugo de naranja que traía en la boca. Tuvo que concentrase para poder tragárselo y observar a Thorin, quien ya lucía arrepentido por haber preguntado eso.

-Quise decir… sólo me dio curiosidad, saber si tenías familia –trató de aclarar.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

-He tenido un par de relaciones, pero no terminaron bien –dijo-. ¿Familia? Sí, pero casi no los veo. Mis padres murieron hace tiempo y las únicas personas que valen la pena de todos los parientes que tengo son mi prima y su esposo. Son buenas personas. Y amigos… bueno, digamos que nunca tengo tiempo de salir con nadie, así que…

Se encogió de hombros, sabía que su vida era triste, pero no era como si se quejara todo el tiempo. Aquello podría ser peor, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?

-Yo no tengo ninguna relación en estos momentos –dijo Thorin-, y mi familia… bueno, a ellos ya los conoces.

Bilbo sonrió.

-Tu familia es increíble.

-Eso es porque sólo has estado con ellos un día –bromeó el rey, aunque Bilbo sabía que los quería mucho. Se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos.

-Puede ser –concedió él, riendo. Nuevamente cayó el silencio sobre ellos, aunque Bilbo no lo soportó por mucho tiempo, tenía curiosidad, mucha y aunque sabía que no debía meterse en la vida del rey, no pudo evitar decir:- Aunque no tengas a alguien ahora, supongo que pronto llegará, es decir… por lo que alcancé a escuchar ayer debes tener muchas propuestas de matrimonio.

Thorin hizo un sonido exasperado.

-Si te refieres a todos esos padres que tratar de presumirse a sus hijos para que yo elija entre ellos entonces estás equivocado, no creo que eso pueda funcionar alguna vez. A veces me gustaría encontrar a alguien sólo para eso se detuviera. Si los medios se enteraran de que tengo una pareja tal vez… Me alegra que mis problemas te diviertan tanto.

Bilbo había tratado de ocultar su sonrisa, pero era imposible. Sus ganas de reírse eran superiores a su sentido de educación.

-Lo siento, Thorin, lo siento… -trató de controlarse, pero no funcionó- es sólo que no puedo evitar imaginarse las reuniones que tienes con ellos…

-Sí, es insoportable. Casi pienso que me están leyendo una lista de las mejores cualidades de sus hijos, es desagradable, como si me trataran de vender algo: "Mi hija es experta en esgrima…", "Mi hijo sabe cinco idiomas…"

Por extraño que pareciera, Thorin no parecía molesto, sino divertido al observar cómo Bilbo trataba de evitar reírse. Sin embargo, su autocontrol se rompió cuando Thorin comenzó a imitar, con voz aburrida y monótona a aquellos padres que trataban de presumir a sus hijos. Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior, pero no lo soportó más y soltó una carcajada.

-Bilbo, eres tan cruel –comentó el rey, pero estaba sonriendo, observando atentamente al hombre de cabello rubio sentado frente a él.

-Lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo –dijo, una vez que su respiración se normalizó, aunque sabía que lucía terrible: sus mejillas debían estar rojas y sus ojos con lágrimas que no pudieron evitar salir mientras se reía. Trató de controlarse.

Thorin lo miraba fijamente, aunque Bilbo no lo culpaba, debía de lucir ridículo en aquellos momentos. De pronto, el rey se puso más serio y desvió la mirada, como si le lastimara ver a aquel hombre con esa sonrisa radiante.

-No deberías reír tanto.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Bilbo, sonriendo de todas maneras, ya que todavía se imaginaba aquellas reuniones. No podía evitarlo.

-Es injusto –comentó Thorin simplemente, mirando a Bilbo con intensidad.

De pronto todo el humor se esfumó del rostro de Bilbo, no debía estar en ese lugar, no debía estar disfrutando tanto de la compañía de alguien que podría tener a quien quisiera, de alguien que sólo vería unos días y que después se olvidaría de él. Thorin pertenecía a la realeza y él sólo era Bilbo, un simple hombre que no tenía nada que ofrecer.

Así que Bilbo se levantó inmediatamente, era mejor alejarse de aquel hombre tan atractivo y agradable antes de que algo irremediable pasara en su corazón.

-¿Bilbo? –Thorin parecía preocupado y se levantó para acercarse. Pero él no se lo permitió, retrocedió inmediatamente.

-Recordé que no he desempacado, mejor lo hago ahora antes de que Dis decida que es momento de salir a mostrarme la ciudad –dijo, sin mirar al rey ni una sola vez.

-Espera… ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? –pero las preguntas de Thorin no fueron escuchadas porque Bilbo prácticamente corrió hacia las escaleras.

Dis y Balin alcanzaron a ver cómo el hombre se alejaba y a Thorin con una expresión de confusión y desolación terrible.

-¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, eh? –dijo la mujer, arqueando una ceja a su hermano.

Thorin gruñó y salió de la cocina.

-Te lo dije, siempre comienza mal –comentó Balin a la princesa, quien asintió en comprensión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Si alguien decidía acusar a Bilbo de estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por evitar al rey de Erebor, probablemente tuviera razón. Pero, en su defensa, él tenía razones para ello, como el hecho de que Thorin era demasiado atractivo y Bilbo no quería terminar completamente enamorado de él. Por supuesto, era ridículo, no podía enamorarse en unos cuantos días… sólo tenía que resistir hasta que llegara el momento de marcharse y regresar a su aburrida vida de siempre, para ya no regresar a Erebor otra vez.

Sí, era un buen plan.

Por lo menos eso era lo que estaba pensando mientras estaba sentado en su habitación, sin embargo, Dis entró rápidamente anunciándole que lo iban a llevar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Y, mientras se cambiaba de ropa, Bilbo comenzó a preguntarse si ese apuesto rey los acompañaría también. No era que aquello le interesara, sino que deseaba no verlo el resto del día, porque no creía que su plan podría realizarse como quería si volvía a poner sus ojos sobre él.

Suspiró, resignado, pensando que tal vez ya se encontraba en serios problemas.

Cuando volvió a bajar las escaleras, encontró a Fili y a Kili en la sala, por alguna razón sonrieron de manera extraña en el momento en que lo vieron. Bilbo le preguntó que si ellos también los acompañarían a comer.

-¡Por supuesto! –respondió Kili, entusiasmado-. No nos vamos a perder ninguna de los platillos que prepara Bombur por nada en el mundo.

Y cuando Bilbo le dirigió una mirada confundida, Kili le explicó que Bombur y Bofur eran los dueños del restaurante y que eran buenos amigos de la familia Durin durante muchos años.

-Thorin no nos va a acompañar –dijo entonces Fili, cuando su hermano terminó de hablar. A Bilbo no le gustó nada la mirada que le dirigía el príncipe cuando dijo eso-. No ha salido en todo el día de su oficina, creo que está malhumor.

-Así que estábamos pensando –continuó Kili, colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bilbo-, que tal vez tú podrías ir a convencerlo…

-No creo que su tío tenga tiempo para mí, probablemente soy la persona que menos quiere ver en estos momentos. No entiendo que les hace pensar que si no les hizo caso a ustedes… -pero Bilbo se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas de los dos hermanos. Frunció el ceño, sinceramente ya se estaba cansando de todo eso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-Te sorprenderías –dijo Kili, guiñándole un ojo.

-Confiamos en tu poder de convencimiento.

-De ninguna manera voy a… -pero tuvo que volver a interrumpirse cuando se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta principal. Bilbo se preguntó cómo era que esa persona habría cruzado la reja, pero tal vez se trataría de alguien que ya conocía la casa.

Otra cosa que pudo observar, mientras los príncipes corrían hacia la puerta principal, es que la familia real no tenía sirviente o mayordomo que hiciera esas tareas sencillas por ellos. Y, sin saber exactamente por qué, aquello le agradó bastante.

-¡Tío! –exclamaron los jóvenes al unísono y por un momento Bilbo sintió que se quedaba petrificado. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que se referían a la persona que se encontraba en el umbral de la entrada. Y cuando ese hombre entró completamente y Bilbo lo pudo ver mejor, se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a Thorin… sólo que el cabello de él era rubio.

Bilbo tuvo que reprimir un resoplido de frustración, ¿por qué todos en esa familia tenían que ser tan atractivos? Porque ese hombre, sin duda, tendría que ser Frerin, de quien Dis hablaba tanto.

-Así que me ausento unos días y finalmente pasa algo interesante en esta casa –comenzó a decir, sonriendo-. Vine inmediatamente porque su madre me dijo lo que pasó… aunque, debo admitir, al principio no podía creer cuando me dijo que Thorin…

Sin embargo, Kili lo interrumpió bruscamente diciéndole algo en Khuzdul, y Frerin parpadeó y giró su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en la figura de Bilbo, de pie, cerca de ellos.

-Oh –fue todo lo que salió de su boca. Después se acercó a él y sonrió ampliamente-. Así que tú eres el elegido…

-¿Disculpa? –Bilbo lo observó con confusión, así como se dio cuenta de que Fili ponía los ojos en blanco y tiraba de la camisa de su tío.

Sin embargo, Frerin no parecía hacerles mucho caso ahora que su atención estaba en el hombre de cabello rizado. Se acercó un poco más hasta quedar completamente frente a él y Bilbo pudo notar con mayor detenimiento las semejanzas y diferencias que tenía con Thorin. Frerin no era tan alto, aunque tenía la misma sonrisa, sólo que él parecía alguien más alegre que su hermano, por lo que ese gesto se dibujaba con mayor frecuencia en sus labios…

-Siempre me han dicho que me parezco mucho a Thorin –comentó Frerin, observando a Bilbo con diversión.

Bilbo se ruborizó tanto, que estaba seguro que el color rojo llegaba hasta el nacimiento de su cabello. No podía creer que hubiese dicho eso en voz alta… ¿Qué más habría dicho en voz alta sin darse cuenta?

Frerin se acercó más.

-Entonces… ¿me consideras atractivo? –dijo arqueando sus cejas rubias.

Bilbo quería desaparecer en ese momento.

-¡No! Es decir… Sí… lo que quiero decir es que todos son atractivos, bueno… en realidad yo sólo… -pero se rindió, sintiendo como si su sangre latiera dentro de sus orejas-. Oh, por Dios…

-¿También nosotros somos atractivos, Bilbo? –Fili arqueó una ceja hacia él.

-Creo que es suficiente, dejen a mi invitado tranquilo –interrumpió Dis, bajando las escaleras, acompañada de su marido. Bilbo se alegró al verlos.

-Lo que quiero saber, hermana –dijo Frerin sin dejar de observar al hombre con el rostro completamente encendido frente a él-, es por qué habías tardado tanto en traer a esta criatura tan adorable a la casa.

Entonces Bilbo sintió dos poderosos brazos a su alrededor. Fue levantado del suelo bruscamente.

-Así que… Bilbo, ¿todos los ingleses son tan adorables como tú? –preguntó Frerin, todavía sosteniéndolo firmemente.

Por supuesto, él no sabía qué responder a eso, afortunadamente, no tuvo que hacerlo ya que se escuchó el ruido de una puerta y un gruñido que pareció articular algo en otro idioma. Frerin se rió y dejó a Bilbo en el suelo. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente Bilbo, era de que Thorin se las había arreglado para ponerse en medio de los dos y ahora tenía los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido que se dibujaba en su rostro parecía indicar que no estaba del todo contento de ver a su hermano.

-Dis me dijo que no querías ver a nadie… hermano. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo salir de tu caverna? –preguntó Frerin, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Escuché la voz de Bilbo… -pero el rey pareció interrumpirse en ese momento, por su expresión parecía que las palabras hubiesen salido por sorpresa de su boca.

-Ya veo, ya veo –dijo su hermano, tratando de reprimir una risita.

Thorin frunció aún más el ceño y no perdió su compostura, aunque a Bilbo le pareció que su rostro comenzaba a ruborizarse.

-Lo que quise decir es que… salí porque sabía que Bilbo estaba aquí y necesito hablar con él –aclaró, como si el asunto no tuviera gran importancia.

Dis se rió y Bilbo trató de reprimir un gemido, ya que lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era estar a solas con Thorin.

-Pues lo lamento mucho, hermano, porque yo tengo que hablar contigo primero –dijo Frerin tomando el brazo de Thorin y alejándolo de Bilbo-. Además, me parece que mi hermana tiene planeado llevar a su invitado a comer.

El rey parecía querer protestar, pero fue arrastrado de regreso a su oficina y Bilbo sintió que su corazón volvía a latir normalmente.

* * *

El lugar a donde llevaron a Bilbo era sorprendente, las cortinas y el estilo en la madera que adornaba los marcos de las puertas le daban un toque antiguo; todavía no había probado la comida, pero hasta ese momento le gustaba mucho aquel restaurante. Fueron Bofur y Bombur los que los llevaron a su mesa y les ofrecieron algo de tomar mientras esperaban al resto de las personas que los iban a acompañar; de acuerdo con Dis, Frerin se reuniría en unos minutos con ellos.

Bombur tuvo que despedirse rápidamente, ya que tenía que regresar a la cocina, pero Bofur los acompañó un rato más; se sentó junto a Bilbo y, ya que él era el único que no lo conocía oficialmente, se presentó ante él y le estrechó la mano.

-Si yo fuera tú, Bofur, cuidaba dónde ponía mis manos –sonrió Kili.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el hombre, arqueando las oscuras cejas.

-Sólo digamos que no puedes ser tan "cordial" con…

Pero Dis interrumpió a Fili lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

-No les hagas caso, Bofur, todavía son unos niños.

-¿Qué? –protestaron los dos jóvenes-. ¡Ya tenemos la mayoría de edad!

-Entonces dejen de comportarse como si tuvieran doce años –insistió Dis y los dos hermanos se acomodaron en su asiento. Vili trató de reprimir una sonrisa.

Después de unos momentos, Bilbo por qué Bofur era tan buen amigo de la familia Durin; parecía ser alguien agradable, además, siempre los hacía reír y tenía la educación suficiente de parecer interesado en lo que Bilbo le contaba sobre su trabajo. Y entonces se le ocurrió que, si pudiera quedarse más tiempo en Erebor, Bofur sería definitivamente alguien en quien podría confiar y hasta considerar uno de sus amigos también. Aunque, por supuesto, él no pensaba quedarse tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, se olvidó un momento de aquellos pensamientos amargos y se permitió reír un rato con los demás, por lo menos hasta que Bofur se quedó completamente petrificado por la sorpresa; sus ojos observaban fijamente hacia la entrada.

-Hace mucho tiempo que el rey no venía aquí –comentó y Bilbo sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquellas palabras. Muy a su pesar giró la cabeza en la misma dirección en la que Bofur estaba mirando.

-En realidad, hacía mucho tiempo que Thorin no salía de la casa –dijo Dis y sonrió-. Supongo que podríamos considerar eso una mejoría.

Aunque Thorin no parecía muy feliz de encontrarse en ese lugar; su mirada estaba fija en la mesa en la que estaban sentados, pero estaba frunciendo el ceño. A su lado, Frerin estaba observándolo como si fuese lo más divertido que hubiese visto en años.

Bofur entonces dijo algo en Khuzdul, parecía un poco nervioso. Kili le respondió algo rápidamente, y el hombre se alejó de Bilbo como si quemara y dijo que se retiraría a la cocina a ayudar a Bombur.

Frerin se acercó a ellos primero, ignorando deliberadamente la silla vacía que había quedado al lado de Bilbo y sentándose a un lado de Fili. Sin embargo, Thorin no se sentó en ese momento, sino que observó a Bilbo fijamente.

-Quiero hablar un momento contigo –le dijo.

Bilbo se mordió el labio, pero asintió y se puso de pie, siguiendo al rey hasta la salida del restaurante; de pronto le pareció que todos los observaban.

Thorin se cruzó de brazos, completamente ajeno a todas aquellas personas que pasaban en la calle y les dirigían miradas fijas de curiosidad. Bilbo supuso que ese era el precio de estar junto a alguien que era de la realeza. No estaba seguro si le gustaba aquel grado de atención que recibían. Sin embargo, tenía que soportarlo, sabía que Thorin no iba a dejarlo tranquilo hasta no haber hablado con él.

-Dime qué fue lo que hice o dije mal para poder remediarlo –dijo Thorin, después de un rato.

Bilbo lo observó, confundido.

-¿Perdón?

-La otra vez… en la cocina, cuando te fuiste –trató de explicar Thorin-. ¿Dije o hice algo que te ofendió?

-¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no! –exclamó Bilbo inmediatamente. ¿Por qué Thorin pensaba eso?

-¿Entonces por qué has estado evitándome? –preguntó el rey y Bilbo no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la acusación.

-No te he estado evitando –dijo y sintió cómo su lengua ardía con la mentira.

Thorin frunció el ceño.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haces! ¡Lo has hecho todo el día! –soltó Thorin, como si no pudiera soportarlo más-. Me ignoras constantemente, pero sí pasas tiempo con mi familia, incluso Bofur… -pero el rey se interrumpió al decir ese nombre y a Bilbo le pareció que el rey casi gruñía al decirlo.

¿Qué tenía que ver Bofur en todo esto? ¿Y por qué…? Entonces Bilbo sintió que su mandíbula se cerraba con fuerza cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente… No, era absolutamente ridículo… Thorin no podía estar… él no podía sentirse así, debía de haber otra explicación para ello. Sólo que en esos momentos no se le ocurría nada más.

-Te la has pasado huyendo de mí desde el momento en que nos conocimos y es verdaderamente frustrante –dijo el rey, observando a Bilbo fijamente. Ya no se veía molesto, simplemente muy serio y el hombre rubio sintió que su corazón latía en respuesta a esa mirada.

-Tienes razón, yo no he sido muy educado contigo… así que, ¿qué tal si olvidamos eso? Yo prometo comportarme mejor a partir de ahora –ofreció, aunque sabía que era una mala idea. Pero… ¿qué más podía hacer? No era como si pudiese evitar al rey de Erebor durante esos días… además, una parte de él no quería hacerlo. Tal vez podría controlarse aquellos días, después de todo, la presencia de Thorin no podría afectarle tanto… ¿o sí?

-Me gusta la idea –dijo Thorin y entonces sonrió ampliamente y Bilbo sintió que su corazón daba una sacudida en su pecho, porque ese maldito rey debía estar consciente lo que provocaba su sonrisa en simples personas como él. Y no sólo ello, sino que tomó su mano y comenzó sus nudillos con el pulgar, haciendo que Bilbo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Era un adulto, no un adolescente cuyas hormonas no podían controlarse.

-¿Prometes que ya no vas a huir de mí? –preguntó Thorin con aquella hermosa voz profunda. Y Bilbo no quiso responder a ello, porque justo en esos momentos quiso sacudirse la mano de Thorin y correr hacia cualquier otra dirección. Sin embargo, trató de controlarse, sintiendo que su rostro se encendía.

-Lo prometo –soltó y no le gustó que su voz sonara tan inestable.

Thorin sonrió y besó su mano. Entraron juntos al restaurante y se sentaron fingiendo que nadie de los que se encontraban ahí los observaba con profunda curiosidad. A partir de ese momento, el humor de Thorin cambió drásticamente y Bilbo casi extrañaba al hombre gruñón, porque este rey divertido y sonriente era demasiado atractivo para sus ojos sensibles.

Fue cuando estaban pidiendo los postres que Frerin hizo un comentario en Khuzdul, a lo que todos sonrieron de forma extraña, como trataran de no reírse. Entonces Bilbo vio que Thorin fruncía el ceño y se ruborizaba. Le pareció ver que hacia un movimiento y de pronto Frerin soltaba un quejido de dolor. Bilbo estaba seguro que Thorin había pateado a su hermano debajo de la mesa, sólo que no tenía idea de qué había dicho él para merecer aquello. Y tenía el presentimiento de que era mejor no averiguarlo.

-Bilbo, quiero que vengas conmigo esta noche a ver la Vereda de las Fuentes –dijo Thorin, de pronto-. Creo que te va a gustar.

-A nosotros también nos gustaría ir, hermano, gracias por _invitarnos también_ –intervino Frerin, de pronto-. Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, todavía seguimos aquí, sentados en esta misma mesa…

Frerin volvió a quejarse de dolor y Bilbo supo que Thorin lo había pateado otra vez. Sin embargo, el hermano del rey no se veía molesto, parecía como si aquel fuera el día más divertido de su vida.

-Es un lugar hermoso, Bilbo –Dis se giró hacia él, mientras Thorin y Frerin comenzaban a hablar en rápido Khuzdul-, te va a encantar, te lo prometo.

Bilbo asintió, porque le creía, hasta ahora, lo poco que había visto de Erebor le había fascinado, los lugares eran impresionantes… sin embargo, en esos momentos lo que más le preocupaba era algo completamente diferente, algo ante lo que probablemente estuviese perdiendo poco a poco a juzgar por el ritmo en que latía su corazón en esos momentos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Bilbo jamás pudo haberse imaginado lo que sus ojos verían aquella noche. Durante toda la tarde, una vez que regresaron a la mansión y Thorin tuvo que regresar, a regañadientes a su despacho, Frerin y Dis se encargaron de comentarle algunas cosas sobre el lugar, aunque se aseguraron de no describir nada a detalle, ya que aseguraron que era mucho mejor si él veía el lugar con sus propios ojos. Por supuesto, eso sólo sirvió para aumentar su curiosidad y desesperación.

-¿Y no podemos ir ahora? -preguntó, después de un rato, provocando que los dos hermanos se rieran. Vili simplemente sonrió amablemente, como si quisiera disculparse por el comportamiento de los otros dos.

-Te aseguro que es mejor en la noche, Bilbo -le explicó la princesa-, paciencia.

-Además, no podemos ir hasta que nuestro hermano esté completamente libre de sus responsabilidades -Frerin dijo, con una sonrisa que parecía estaba disfrutando cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios-. Si mi querido hermano se entera que te llevamos sin él, seguramente nos matará. Estoy seguro que él quiere mostrarte el lugar personalmente.

Bilbo hizo una mueca y se removió incómodo en el asiento, por supuesto, le había prometido a Thorin que no huiría de él, pero tenía mucho miedo de que, al pasar tiempo a su lado, su atracción se transformara en algo más.

Dis puso los ojos en blanco al observar la cara radiante de malicia de su hermano, después se dirigió a Bilbo, quien los observaba con una muda confusión, ya que estaba demasiado nervioso como para preguntar. Todo aquel secretismo le daba un mal presentimiento.

-Thorin debe ser quien te acompañe, es una especie de... tradición en esta familia -dijo ella-. Pero, claro, nosotros también iremos con ustedes, es un lugar verdaderamente hermoso.

-Lo es -Vili concedió, observando a su esposa con brillo intenso en la mirada, a Bilbo le pareció que ese era el momento perfecto para retirarse a su habitación.

* * *

Thorin fue el elegido para manejar hasta aquel lugar y, por alguna razón, los miembros de esa extraña pero cálida familia decidieron que lo mejor era que Bilbo se sentara en el asiento del copiloto, junto a él. Por supuesto, trató de que sus ojos permanecieran en cualquier dirección menos en su rostro, ya que todos los que estaban sentado atrás notarían si él comenzaba a estudiar detenidamente las facciones del rey de Erebor, y ese no era momento para hacer evidente su atracción, así que decidió mirar hacia la ventana y observar el esplendor de la ciudad de noche. Por supuesto, aquello era muy difícil, ya que Thorin no paraba de girar su cabeza hacia él y sonreírle con esa hermosa sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquiera. Por alguna razón, él se veía mucho más entusiasmado que el resto en llegar a ese lugar.

Como era de esperarse, y lo curioso es que Bilbo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese comportamiento, Frerin hizo un comentario en Khuzdul lo cual hizo que Thorin gruñera, aunque, para su fortuna, el rey no podía girarse para darle un golpe (como seguramente deseaba), ya que debía estar atento al camino. Dis no pudo evitar reírse, así como los demás, pero le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro a su hermano.

-Ya deja de molestar a Thorin -lo reprendió, volviendo a utilizar palabras que Bilbo podía entender.

-No lo estoy molestando -trató de defenderse Frerin, quien todavía sonreía con malicia, haciendo evidente su mentira-, simplemente hice una observación. No creo que haya sido una buena idea lo de... es decir, existe un gran riesgo de que choquemos contra algo, ¿cómo podemos esperar que se concentre si...?

Thorin lo interrumpió diciendo algo en Khuzdul, por la expresión de Dis, Bilbo casi estaba seguro de que se trataba de una maldición. Sin embargo, Frerin no parecía intimidado por eso, simplemente se rió.

La princesa suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Observó a Fili y a Kili, quienes parecían bastante divertidos con la situación.

-Creo que comienzo a entender porque mis hijos se comportan así, si ni siquiera sus tíos pueden comportarse como adultos por _cinco minutos -_los reprendió, logrando que Frerin dejara de sonreír y que Thorin dejara de verlo por el retrovisor como si quisiera ahorcarlo.

Bilbo tuvo que volver a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana, ya que, a pesar de que no entendía por qué se había iniciado la discusión exactamente, aquello comenzaba a divertirlo bastante. Sin embargo, el resto del camino estuvo demasiado tranquilo, al parecer Dis había logrado terminar con la discusión.

* * *

Llegaron a un gran parque; estaba repleto de árboles de roble (Bilbo los reconoció por la estructura de su corteza, ya que su madre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre plantas), además había varios caminos y veredas por las que las personas comenzaban a caminar con sus familias, parejas y amigos. Había también, grandes zonas de pasto, donde la gente podía sentarse y observar las estrellas en el cielo. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo hermoso de aquel lugar y de la fascinación que había despertado en Bilbo, ese no era el lugar que Thorin quería mostrarle. Él y su familia, se dirigieron a la parte central de ese parque, donde muchas personas estaban de pie, a ambos lados de un gran camino, Bilbo se sintió confundido y curioso al mismo tiempo, ya que todas aquellas personas parecían esperar algo.

Entonces comenzó a fijarse en los detalles, alcanzó a notar las figuras que parecían dibujarse en el suelo, al principio, él pensó que se trataban de pinturas o dibujos en tinta negra, sin embargo, Thorin lo invitó a acercarse más y la gente, al notar la presencia de la realeza, les abrió paso para tener mejor acceso. Sólo en ese momento Bilbo se dio cuenta de que las figuras en el suelo parecían estar formadas por pequeños orificios y él se preguntó cuál sería su propósito. Sin embargo, sintió que su respiración se detenía uno momento al notar que, en las orillas, había una hilera de luces, las cuales comenzaron a encenderse, llenando el camino con luces de colores. Y, de pronto, antes de que pudiera hacerle una pregunta a Thorin, de los agujeros comenzó a brotar agua, fuentes de agua que formaban arcos y figuras en el cielo, el espectáculo era increíble, ya que, después de que todas las fuentes se encendieron al mismo tiempo, se volvieron a apagar y empezaron a encenderse poco a poco, las orillas del camino despedía arcos de agua cristalina que cuya agua, al hacer contacto con la luz, adquiría los diferentes tonos y los colores de las luces más cercanas. Después se encendieron las del centro y luego volvieron a formar espirales que parecían encenderse y apagarse con rapidez hasta llegar a las orillas. Y después todo volvió a quedar completamente apagado.

Bilbo estaba tan fascinado con aquel espectáculo, que no se dio cuenta de que Thorin había estado observando todas y cada una de las expresiones que se formaban en su rostro con una intensidad que parecía que el rey quería memorizarse cada una de ellas. Y cuando Bilbo giró su cabeza hacia él, con una sonrisa en los labios que logró iluminar sus ojos, Thorin no pudo evitar corresponder a ese gesto.

-¡Es maravilloso! -exclamó con alegría-. Gracias por traerme a este lugar.

-Todavía hace falta algo más -sonrió él rey.

Bilbo quiso preguntarle qué era eso que hacía falta, cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente comenzaba a entrar en el camino.

-¿Te memorizaste la secuencia? -le preguntó Thorin, con sus ojos radiantes de emoción. Sin embargo, antes de que Bilbo pudiera responder o si quiera preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, el rey lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el camino.

-¿Pero qué...?

Bilbo tuvo que cerrar los labios en esos momentos, ya que se dio cuenta de que el agua había comenzado a brotar de nuevo y de pronto ellos tenían que correr, como niños pequeños para evitar mojarse. Se dio cuenta de que Fili, Kili se habían unido a ellos, así como Dis, Vili y Frerin, y otras personas que habían estado observando. Sin embargo, rápidamente se olvidó de todo eso y su mente comenzó a concentrarse más, además de sus labios comenzó a escapar una risa sincera y alegre, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente de emoción cada vez que ese equivocaban y un chorro de agua les brotaba en la cara. Por fin, llegaron hasta lo que parecía un círculo y lograron colocarse en su centro. Riendo, Bilbo estaba listo para continuar corriendo, pero Thorin lo detuvo de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí justo ante de que todos los conductos a su alrededor se encendieran y terminaran encerrados en unos hermosos arcos formados por agua e iluminados por luces de colores. Sin embargo, estaba tan cerca de ellos, que Bilbo podía sentir gotas de agua mojar su cabello y sus mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible que Erebor resultara un lugar tan fascinante y atractivo? Todo en el sólo le recordaba lo aburrida y tediosa que era su vida en casa. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz y alegre en toda su vida... era una lástima que ese viaje no podía durar para siempre.

-Me gusta verte sonreír -comentó entonces la voz a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarse, aunque no pudo evitar estremecerse al escucharla, ya que se dio cuenta de que el dueño de esa voz todavía tenía las manos en su cintura.

-Ehhh... uhhh... -perfecto, de pronto había perdido la capacidad de hablar coherentemente- Supongo que es gracias a ti, ya que tú me trajiste a este hermoso lugar -logró decir, finalmente.

Thorin se inclinó hacia él y Bilbo notó que en su cabello también se veían gotas de agua, así como en su rostro, de pronto tuvo ganas de retirar algunas de ellas, las que se habían quedado en su barba.

Entonces el agua dejó de fluir y Bilbo pensó que era el momento perfecto para... alejarse de Thorin antes de cometer una estupidez.

-Vamos, tenemos que continuar -le dijo y logró liberarse de su agarre para seguir corriendo.

* * *

Se sintió completamente exhausto al llegar a la mansión, tanto que ni siquiera tenía energías para subir las escaleras, en lugar de ello, se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala, junto a Fili y a Kili, quienes todavía sonreían con diversión por todo lo que habían pasado, ellos habían sido los únicos que habían decidido tomar el recorrido en dos ocasiones. Y Bilbo estaba completamente sorprendido de que todavía tuvieran energías para reír.

Se dio cuenta de que Thorin lo observaba atentamente y trató de distraerse con otra cosa para evitar verlo a los ojos, lamentablemente, no había mucho en qué distraerse ya que todos habían decidido que era momento de irse a dormir. Creyó ver a Frerin sonreír y guiñarle un ojo a su hermano antes de despedirse, lo cual hizo que el rey se ruborizara ligeramente.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? -preguntó Thorin, sentándose junto a él, demasiado cerca, ahora que Bilbo lo pensaba.

-Créeme, lo que más quiero es irme a la cama y dormir, pero no creo que tenga energías suficientes para levantarse -se rió.

-Yo puedo llevarte.

-¿Qué? En verdad no es... ¡Thorin!

Demasiado tarde, el rey se había puesto de pie y lo había tomado en sus brazos antes de que Bilbo pudiera formar una frase completa. Lo levantó como si no pesara nada.

-¡Déjame bajar en este instante! -protestó Bilbo, frunciendo el ceño, aunque sus gruñidos y quejas sólo sirvieron para hacer sonreír más a Thorin.

-Dijiste que estabas demasiado cansado para caminar por tu cuenta, te estoy haciendo un favor.

Eso era completamente humillante, Bilbo sentía que su rostro comenzaba a adquirir una intensa tonalidad rojiza y su corazón parecía estar completamente descontrolado y lo peor de todo era que aquello le agradaba bastante. El aroma que podía percibir en el cuello de Thorin era delicioso y la calidez de su cuerpo sólo hacia que el suyo quisiera acercarse más al de él. Mientras tanto, su corazón daba otro vuelco.

Su corazón era un traidor.

-¡Estaba bromeando! -logró decir, después de un rato-. Por supuesto que puedo moverme...

-Demasiado tarde -se rió Thorin y Bilbo sintió la vibración de su risa sacudir su pecho.

Thorin lo depositó suavemente en la cama y Bilbo se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba muy cansado ya que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, aunque su cuerpo extrañó la calidez del cuerpo de Thorin pronto. El rey se sentó en la cama, cerca de él y una de sus manos retiró unos rizos de cabello que caían por su rostro, Bilbo lo vio sonreír.

-No has cumplido tu promesa -dijo Thorin.

Bilbo no estaba seguro o no si estaba soñando, ya que sus ojos se cerraron completamente, aún así, tuvo la fuerza para responder.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sigues huyendo de mí -aunque no podía verlo, Bilbo estaba casi seguro de que el rey estaba sonriendo.

-No es cierto -protestó, su voz cada vez más débil, su mente danzaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

-Eres como el agua, cada vez que creo tenerte, te escurres entre mis dedos y te escapas. Siento como si estuviera cazando algo inalcanzable...

Bilbo se rió, aunque su risa sonó débil, como si estuviera evaporando; aquello debía ser un sueño porque Thorin no diría nada como eso.

-¿Cazando? ¿Desde cuándo estás cazándome? Yo no soy ningún... -pero sus palabras se desvanecieron y de pronto todo se volvió confuso y completamente oscuro, su respiración se volvió regular y se perdió en sueños.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

En realidad Bilbo se encontraba en más problemas de los que quería admitir. Porque ahora que había aceptado la compañía de Thorin, había descubierto que aquel rey era verdaderamente encantador cuando se lo proponía. Y era una tortura verlo sonreír, ¡injusto! ¿Cómo era que se le permitía a una persona atractiva volverse más atractiva sólo por sonreír? Era verdaderamente ridículo.

Desgraciadamente, Thorin no era su único problema. Porque, no sólo él tenía su encanto, sino toda su familia. Y Bilbo se entristecía cada vez que pensaba en la soledad que le esperaba cuando regresara a su casa, en Inglaterra. Tal vez había sido un error venir en primer lugar, pero ahora que ya se encontraba en Erebor no podía hacer nada para regresar el tiempo atrás y fingir que no los conocía... aunque probablemente era mejor así, haberlos conocido, por lo menos así sabría a quien extrañar. Antes de ellos ni siquiera había tenido a alguien a quien extrañar... bueno, a sus padres... pero ellos se habían ido hacía mucho tiempo.

-Te compré un traje -anunció Dis, repentinamente, cuando todos estaban sentados en la sala, todos a excepción de Thorin, quien, de acuerdo con Balin, tenía mucho papeleo que hacer.

En un principio Bilbo no tenía idea de que se estaba dirigiendo a él, hasta que todos en la sala se quedaron callados y dirigieron sus miradas hacia él, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? Es decir, no es que no lo agradezca, pero...

Se interrumpió cuando los brazos de Frerin comenzaron a asfixiarlo.

-Me alegra que seas parte de la familia ahora, eres demasiado adorable.

Dis puso los ojos en blanco. Bilbo se ruborizó.

-Voy a hablarle a Thorin si sigues así -dijo ella, observando a su hermano con severidad-. Así que mejor compórtate. Me gustaría que les dieras un buen ejemplo a mis hijos por una vez.

Frerin resopló, fingiendo estar molesto y se alejó del hombre rubio y pequeño inmediatamente. Tal vez era momento para reconsiderar si en verdad Bilbo estaba tan encariñado con aquella familia, parecía que todos estaban locos, nunca podía entender la mitad de lo que decían, incluso cuando hablaban en su idioma.

-Por favor, ignóralo, Bilbo, jamás superó la infancia -se disculpó la princesa, ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa-. Bueno, como te decía, te compré un traje, creo que te vas a ver muy apuesto con él. ¿O es que pensabas ir con eso al baile?

Bilbo parpadeó. ¡Por supuesto, el baile! Siempre se le escapaba de la mente, quizás porque estaba muy ocupado pensando en el día que tendría que partir.

-Gracias... aunque yo pude habérmelo comprado, no tenías que...

Dis hizo un gesto con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, además yo quería hacerlo. Quiero que luzcas muy bien ese día, es importante para todos nosotros que asistas.

Frerin se inclinó hacia ella y dijo algo en Khuzdul, que, por supuesto, fue escuchado por todos y causó un brote de risas en la sala. Y, para sorpresa de Bilbo, la princesa no pudo evitar reprimir la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

-Eso es ser cruel, hermana -comentó entonces el rubio, utilizando otra vez el idioma de Bilbo-. Pero me agrada cómo trabaja tu cabeza. Si eres una Durin después de todo.

-Ya quisiera que fuera el baile, quiero ver la expresión de... -pero Kili se interrumpió cuando su hermano lo golpeó con fuerza en las costillas.

-¿Se puede saber de qué se trata todo esto? -preguntó Bilbo, una vez que tuvo suficiente de tanto secretismo, no le gustaba sentirse así, no cuando presentía que, de alguna manera, su conversación lo involucraba a él.

-En verdad, Bilbo, no es nada, no les hagas caso.

Suspiró, pero decidió hacerle caso a Dis y dejarlo pasar.

-¿Entonces, qué dices? ¿Te lo pruebas?

-¿En este momento? -preguntó Bilbo, un poco confundido. Aunque sabía, por la expresión entusiasmada de Dis, que a pesar de que no se sintiera con ánimos de hacerlo lo iba a hacer. No podía decirle que no.

Así que cuando la vio asentir y levantarse no tuvo más opción, afortunadamente nadie más los siguió. Subieron las escaleras que conducían al pasillo principal; la habitación de Dis y Vili se encontraba en las primeras puertas y era de las más grandes. Dis inspeccionó su armario antes de entregarle el traje, cubierto con una bolsa para cubrirlo del polvo y evitar que se dañara; Bilbo comenzó a preguntarse cuánto era exactamente lo que la princesa se había gastado en ello.

-Te esperaré afuera, me dices cuando estés listo -dijo, sin darle tiempo de hacer preguntas.

Suspiró. Entre más pronto lo hiciera, más pronto terminaría. Sin embargo, cuando abrió el cierre de la bolsa, se quedó sin aliento. El traje estaba hecho de una tela azul oscuro y los botones se veían plateados, en realidad, no era nada como lo que él había visto a las pocas fiestas que había ido. Aunque estaba seguro que el estilo y diseño eran característicos del país, creía que era algo demasiado elegante para él... en verdad, el traje parecía diseñado para alguien de la realeza y sí, él estaba ahí como un invitado de la familia real, pero aquello le parecía demasiado. Pero sabía que Dis no iba a descansar hasta vérselo puesto, por lo que decidió acceder a sus deseos.

Cuando terminó la ardua tarea de ponerse la ropa y abotonar todo adecuadamente, decidió mirarse en el espejo con mayor atención. Su reflejo le arqueó las cejas desde el otro lado. En realidad... no se veía mal. Casi hasta podía decir que lucía elegante; Dis sí sabía lo que hacía después de todo.

-Creo que tengo... -comenzó Bilbo cuando se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, el problema fue que se vio interrumpido cuando giró la perilla y se dio cuenta de que Dis no era la única que estaba esperando del otro lado.

-Lo siento, ellos querían verte -se disculpó Dis cuando Fili, Kili, Frerin y Vili entraron en la habitación.

Frerin sonrió.

-Thorin tiene que ver esto...

Bilbo quiso preguntarle qué tenía que ver él en todo esto y que no, él prefería que el rey no estuviera ahí porque sólo lo haría sentirse más nervioso, aunque todas esas miradas no ayudaban mucho. Por un momento llegó a pensar que en verdad se veía ridículo, que tal vez la ropa elegante no se le veía bien a alguien como él y el espejo le había mentido, pero Kili se acercó a él rápidamente y le pasó un brazo encima de los hombros.

-Te ves muy bien, en verdad -comentó el joven. A quien su hermano secundó asintiendo insistentemente.

Él no estaba muy seguro de ello, por lo que se giró hacia Dis, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

-Te ves absolutamente perfecto -dijo ella y sonó tan natural, que Bilbo se permitió creerle por un momento.

-¿Vas a bailar conmigo, entonces? -Kili le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

-¿Bailar? -preguntó él, casi asustado.

-Sí, es parte de la tradición. Todos tenemos que bailar -respondió Fili-. ¿Reservarás un baile para nosotros?

-Ehhh... sí -contestó, después de un rato, presentía que se metía en problemas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba.

Entonces Dis puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, antes de mirar a sus hijos severamente y decir algunas palabras en Khudzul.

-Por supuesto que el primero no -contestó Fili utilizando la Lengua Común-, sabemos lo importante que es para...

Pero el joven se interrumpió cuando se escuchó que alguien más entraba a la habitación; Kili se alejó de él inmediatamente, pero en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

Thorin comenzó a decir algo, dirigiéndose a Dis, parecía distraído, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación de su hermana, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera preguntar algo, mas es pregunta murió en sus labios cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Bilbo. Y él comenzó a pensar que quizás había sido mala idea acceder a las peticiones de la princesa en primer lugar. Porque ahora los ojos del rey lo estaban recorriendo atentamente de pies a cabeza. Entonces el rey se quedó como petrificado y Bilbo creyó ver un repentino rubor extenderse por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué opinas de nuestro invitado, hermano? -preguntó Frerin reprimiendo una risa-. ¿Se ve adorable, no es cierto?

Pero Thorin parecía estar en otro lugar, porque no escuchó las palabras de su hermano. En lugar de ello, parpadeó varias veces y, cuando recuperó el movimiento de sus extremidades, caminó directamente hacia Bilbo. No sin antes tropezar con la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la entrada, provocando que casi se cayera la lámpara que se encontraba sobre ella. Dis puso los ojos en blanco, aunque su esposo fue mucho más amable; Vili pareció mirar al rey compasivamente.

Bilbo trató de moverse, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el rey ya se encontraba frente a él. Thorin lo tomó de las manos y él sintió su corazón dar un repentino vuelco.

-Te ves hermoso -comentó Thorin, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Y, por supuesto él, quien parecía tener una debilidad por los reyes de ojos azules, se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo.

-Gra-gracias.

-¿Bailarás conmigo durante la celebración, verdad? -Thorin preguntó y de pronto la pregunta se convirtió en una mucho más seria que la que habían hecho sus sobrinos.

-Yo... sí -respondió, porque, aunque la perspectiva lo llenaba de nervios y su mente le decía que era mala idea seguir ese camino si es que tendría que irse... su corazón no entendía de razones.

Y entonces Thorin miró hacia al suelo, y suspiró, como si tratara de aclarar sus ideas antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta:

-Pero... ¿reservarás el primer baile de la noche para mí?

Bilbo asintió. Y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del rey, no pudo más, de pronto fue muy consciente de que no estaban solos y que todos estaban muy callados, como si aquella escena entre ellos fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Será mejor que vuelva a cambiarme para no arruinar el traje antes de la celebración -soltó y sus palabras salieron tan apresuradas, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Thorin de decir algo más. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Nunca se habría imaginado que el baile implicaría tantos cambios dentro de la mansión de los Durinson, bueno, sí lo había imaginado, pero el hecho de comenzar a ver a los decoradores y las personas que traían todo lo necesario para aquel día sólo lo puso más nervioso. Aunque en realidad ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de por qué estaba nervioso, sí, la perspectiva de tener que bailar con Thorin lo tenía así, pero no había una buena razón para ello. Después de todo sólo iba a ser un baile, ¿no? seguro no significaría nada más para el rey... Y, bueno... en realidad el problema era que tal vez sí significaría algo más para Bilbo. Ya que, desgraciadamente, su fascinación con el rey se había transformado en algo mucho más profundo con el paso de sólo unos días y eso lo asustaba, a decir verdad, lo aterraba, ya que le quedaba menos tiempo para regresar a su casa y su corazón se sentiría mucho más solo después de ello.

Así que trató de distraerse, por fortuna para él, había muchas actividades en las que podía hacerlo; a pesar de que había muchas personas para organizar los preparativos, los mismos miembros de la familia parecían querer participar en ello con entusiasmo. Fue así como se encontró ayudando a Fili y a Kili a seleccionar el menú, la comida era una de sus cosas preferidas, por lo que no le costó trabajo y en ocasiones se pasaba las horas con Dis y Vili, quienes se encargaban de ver dónde acomodarían las mesas y qué lugar de la casa serviría mejor como pista de baile. Thorin no podía participar mucho en ello debido a que él estaba demasiado ocupado, según le había dicho Dis, mandando unos e-mails y mensajes para algunos embajadores y empresarios que se necesitaban para invertir en el país.

-Pero no es muy bueno siendo diplomático -le comentó la princesa, haciendo una mueca-, ni amable, si somos sinceros. Es por eso que se tarda tanto, incluso aunque tiene a Balin constantemente aconsejándole. Pero no lo escucha, desearía que por lo menos...

Sin embargo, Dis se interrumpió repentinamente y abrió los ojos de par en par, su rostro se había iluminado y Bilbo tenía suficiente tiempo de conocerla como para saber que se le había ocurrido una idea. La princesa giró su cabeza y lo miró fijamente, también tenía el tiempo suficiente viviendo con ellos como para saber que aquello significaban malas noticias para él.

-Si no recuerdo mal... ¿tú me habías dicho que tenías experiencia escribiendo? -preguntó la princesa, arqueando una de sus cejas hacia él.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo he escrito un par de cosas, eso no significa que tenga experiencia, en realidad sólo lo hago porque me gusta...

La sonrisa de Dis se hizo más amplia, de pronto, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta el estudio de Thorin.

-Creo que es suficiente para comenzar, sería maravilloso que pudieras ayudarle a mi hermano a redactar los mensajes y ayudarle un poco con eso de la cortesía, es importante quedar bien con todos esos embajadores -comenzó ella y Bilbo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando la mujer abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar primero y prácticamente empujó a Bilbo dentro de la habitación. Y, para colmo, salió cerrando ligeramente la puerta tras ella.

Bilbo sintió como si hubiese sido lanzado hacia una compleja trampa.

Dentro, Balin y Thorin estaban demasiado distraídos en una especie de discusión (él no podía entender porque hablaban en Khuzdul), que tardaron un poco en notar la presencia de Bilbo. Thorin fue el primero en hacerlo. Y, por extraño que pareciera, de su expresión se borró el cejo fruncido que tenía y apareció una amplia sonrisa.

Balin puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué sucede, Bilbo? ¿Qué necesitas? -le preguntó el rey, de tal manera que por un momento Bilbo pensó que aquel hombre sería capaz de darle todo lo que pidiera. Tal vez estaba exagerando y eso era justamente lo que quería ver y escuchar; su corazón lo engañaba. Él no podía tener tanta suerte como para que un rey sintiera lo mismo que él.

Trató de eliminar aquellos pensamientos de su mente antes de recordar qué era exactamente lo que hacía ahí.

-Dis mencionó que estabas... redactando unos mensajes para algunos ¿embajadores? y bueno... ella pensó que yo podría ayudarte. Pero debo decirte que aunque sí he escrito algunos textos, tal vez no tenga experiencia en...

-¡Perfecto! -Balin lo interrumpió antes de terminar-. Por lo menos a ti te escuchará y yo podré descansar un rato.

Pero antes de que Bilbo pudiera abrir los labios para pedirle que no se fuera, el hombre se despidió de ellos y abrió la puerta, dejándolos solos.

Thorin, en cambio, parecía completamente complacido con la idea.

-¿Significa que te quedarás conmigo a ayudarme? -le preguntó y a Bilbo le costó toda su energía luchar contra la emoción y nervios que comenzaba a sentir.

-Sí, si te parece bien -respondió.

Thorin se acercó a él y se inclinó para verlo de cerca. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Tu compañía siempre es bienvenida. Si fuera por mí, pasaría cada minuto de mi día contigo.

El rostro de Bilbo debió verse gracioso en esos momentos; pudo sentir el instante exacto en el que sus mejillas adquirieron el tono rojizo que ahora aparecía con tanta frecuencia en su rostro desde que había conocido a Thorin.

-Yo también... también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo -se escuchó decir, para su propia sorpresa. El rey le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa y se acercó más a él, pero Bilbo retrocedió y le preguntó qué era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

En realidad resultó que ellos eran buenos trabajando como equipo. Bilbo se sentó ante la computadoras, mientras Thorin se paseaba por la habitación explicándole la situación y tratando de decir qué era lo que quería comunicarle a cada uno de los embajadores, así como los presidentes de las empresas. Lo cierto era que Bilbo siempre terminaba cambiando algunas palabras, para que todo sonara mucho más cortés y diplomático y aunque el rey no parecía muy convencido o de acuerdo con sus decisiones al final siempre terminaba accediendo a lo que Bilbo decía, lo que, debía admitir lo hacía sentirse muy complacido.

Terminaron de trabajar cerca del anochecer, y Bilbo estaba muy hambriento para ese momento, lo cual no tardó en comentarle a Thorin y decirle que pasaría a la cocina antes de irse a dormir, cuando el rey lo interrumpió.

-Yo pensé que tal vez... podría invitarte a cenar en... agradecimiento por todo lo que me ayudaste hoy -dijo el rey finalmente y a Bilbo le pareció por un momento que se veía nervioso.

Bilbo no tenía oportunidad, por supuesto que no podía resistirse a una invitación como esa. Había descubierto que no sólo disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Thorin, sino que no parecía tener suficiente. Si había otra oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él, la tomaría.

Por todos los dioses, se encontraba en verdaderos problemas.

-Me encantaría -respondió antes de permitirse pensar más y arrepentirse.

* * *

Cuando Thorin le dijo que aquel era uno de sus lugares preferidos, sin contar con lo que preparaba Bombur, él ya se había formado en su mente un lugar con las mismas proporciones que el anterior. Sin embargo, al llegar se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era completamente diferente al primero, y era porque aquel lugar era sumamente elegante. Incluso se sintió un poco intimidado al llegar y se preguntó cuánto era lo que costaría un platillo ahí; hasta quiso ofrecerle a Thorin pagar lo suyo, pero el rey insistió que aquella cena iba por su cuenta.

Por supuesto, debido a la atención que causó su llegada (más que nada cuando el resto de los clientes notó que su rey había llegado), Thorin decidió pedir una mesa un poco más privada para ellos. Y después de que su mesero les trajo la carta y el vino, Bilbo le costó un poco convencerse de que aquello no parecía tan romántico como su corazón le decía que era. Porque, obviamente, Thorin no lo había traído a aquel lugar con esas intenciones; no era una cita, era... simplemente, bueno... él mismo le había dicho, sólo quería agradecerlo que le había ayudado aquella tarde. Era todo. Además, después de aquel tiempo viviendo con él y su familia, Bilbo se atrevía a decir que el rey y él se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

Aunque su corazón quisiera algo más.

Por fortuna, la conversación entre ellos logró distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Incluso, se atrevía a decir que durante el resto de la velada, logró hacer a un lado todos aquellos pensamientos que lo atormentaban y concentrarse sólo en lo que Thorin decía. Se la había pasado tan bien que casi deseaba que aquel momento se extendiera un poco más, pero no fue así.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión, justo antes de que Bilbo decidiera huir a su habitación, como era su costumbre, Thorin se acercó a él e inclinó su cabeza para que su frente tocara la de él. Costumbre que era muy común entre los habitantes de Erebor, pero que Bilbo todavía no podía descifrar qué era lo que significaba exactamente.

-No puedo esperar para bailar contigo -dijo Thorin. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de Bilbo, por un momento, se olvidó incluso de respirar.

El baile, por un instante se había olvidado de eso.

-Hace mucho que no bailo -soltó, sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente como para confesar. Se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de que Thorin lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo harás bien -le aseguró él.

-Pero... nos verá mucha gente -recordó Bilbo, mordiéndose el labio.

-Sólo imagina que estamos nosotros dos, nadie más importa -murmuró Thorin cerca de sus labios, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

-Yo creo...

-¿Quieres practicar ahora? -le preguntó el rey-. Así te sentirás más seguro.

Bilbo estaba a muy poco de mentir y decir que estaba muy cansado para ello, pero las manos del rey comenzaron a actuar sin permiso; una de ellas se colocó en su cintura y la otra atrapó una de las suyas. Thorin, sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro, lo acercó más hacia él.

-Pero ni siquiera hay música -protestó Bilbo, aunque su comentario era débil. Porque, en realidad sí tenía ganas de bailar con él.

-No importa, sólo sígueme -insistió Thorin y casi al instante comenzó a moverse.

Y, para su sorpresa, Bilbo descubrió que su cuerpo parecía adaptarse perfectamente al de Thorin. A pesar de los años que tenía sin practicar, sus movimientos parecían en armonía con los del rey. Ese momento parecía tan especial, que no tardó en sentir su corazón más ligero y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, dejando escapar una risa completamente alegre. Thorin notó su cambio de humor y no pudo evitar reírse con él.

-Eres adorable -comentó, haciendo que Bilbo se ruborizara otra vez. Su corazón iba a sufrir mucho cuando tuviera que dejar todo lo que tenía en Erebor atrás. Pero, por lo menos podía disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Finalmente se detuvieron, pero Thorin no dejó de mantenerlo cerca, ni Bilbo hizo ningún intento por separarse de él.

Bilbo respiró profundamente y no se dio tiempo para meditar lo que iba a hacer y se puso de puntitas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al rey. Y, cuando dio unos pasos atrás, se dio cuenta de que Thorin se había quedado completamente petrificado, después, lentamente en su rostro se comenzó a formar una amplia sonrisa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Bilbo tuvo que reprimir una risita al ver su reacción.

-Gracias por la cena -dijo, después de un momento y, sin más, se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando se dejó caer en la cama, se dio cuenta de que él también tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.


End file.
